


Instructions

by Guggi



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Dom Joe, Dom/sub, Dominant Bottom, I can't name fics..., Light Bondage, M/M, Playing with roles, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Nicky, Top Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guggi/pseuds/Guggi
Summary: Joe stopped dead in his tracks and looked straight at Nicky, mock disapproval written on his features. “Nicky.”Nicky realised his mistake and pulled his hands back like they had been burnt. “No, sorry!”Joe tsked and found the tie, laying right next to Nicky. He crouched on him and took both his hands in his own. “If you can’t keep your hands to yourself, even after a clear instruction, I’ll just have to tie them up again.”
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Instructions

“You’re being unusually quiet tonight”, Nicky whispered in his ear. Joe looked back at him as if he only just now noticed Nicky was there, at this very moment, pressing him up against the wall in a deep and hungry kiss. 

“I can’t talk much with your tongue in my mouth”, Joe teased between devouring kisses. 

Nicky grinned in his own subtle way. He had his hands firmly on Joe’s waist and Joe’s arms wrapped around his neck. “I suppose not.” 

Leaning in closer, he kissed Joe’s jaw and neck softly. Joe, having always been ticklish, acted predictably and stifled a laugh as Nicky continued his playful advances. 

Hands travelled up and down Joe’s back and one slipped beneath his shirt, not stopping its steady caressing. 

Without warning, Joe placed a hand on Nicky’s chest and pushed him backwards. “Ready so soon?” 

Joe merely nodded. Nicky was just about to say something in jest about that simply being the impact he had on the fellas, but was stopped by the bed frame hitting the back of his knees. 

Their lips met again, this time with Joe initiating and placing a hand on Nicky’s neck. Nicky’s hands found their way back to Joe’s waist. 

If Joe was ready to go then Nicky surely wouldn’t be the one to object. It just still seemed somewhat out of character for him to cut Nicky’s kisses and caresses short. The very thought of Joe falling apart beneath him already had Nicky half hard. 

Standing side by side by the bed, none of the moving, it was clear Nicky expected Joe to climb on it first and lie down. 

Joe didn’t. 

Thinking Joe just wanted to tease and play hard to get, Nicky raised his hands to put them on Joe’s shoulders and guide him down on the bed, but Joe was faster. In a swift motion he had pinned Nicky’s wrists together. Working quickly, he repositioned them so they were pinned behind Nicky’s back. 

He paid no mind to Nicky’s surprised expression but pulled a tie he had hidden earlier in his back pocket up and tied it around Nicky’s wrists, securing them firmly. 

Before Nicky could react, Joe was in front of him again and pushed him down on the bed, so he was sitting at the edge. 

Nicky tried to loosen the tie around his hands, but Joe had been careful and it wouldn't budge. He kneeled down in front of Nicky. “If you wanted to be on top you only had to say so”, Nicky tried pleading. A finger met his lips. 

Joe locked his eyes with Nicky’s. He shook his head and retrieved his finger only to hook them inside Nicky’s waistband. Joe pulled his pants down with force, with Nicky having to help and lift his hips off the mattress before he was pulled along with them. 

Pants now discarded and thrown on the floor, Joe spread Nicky’s legs apart so he could kneel between them. 

He leaned down and took Nicky’s cock in his mouth. Gasping at the sudden warmth around him, Nicky wanted to buck his hips up so he could control the pace. 

Joe removed his mouth from his cock and must have read his mind. “Move a muscle and I’ll leave you high and dry”, he told Nicky, looking him square in the eyes. Nicky took a deep breath and nodded slowly. 

Joe resumed his activity, licking and kissing the tip this time before swallowing him whole once more. He bobbed his head in a leisurely manner. 

Already desperate for more friction, Nicky wanted to grab Joe’s hair and push his head down faster or stand up to fuck his mouth quicker, but between his restricted hands and Joe’s very real threat, he was unable to do either. 

He had no doubt in his mind that Joe would just get up and leave were he to move or buck his hips once he had threatened to do so, so he sat still, feeling Joe’s mouth wrapped around his cock, head going up and down in a very  _ not _ fast way. 

Nicky felt blood rush towards his twitching cock the longer Joe sucked it. As he was growing larger inside Joe’s mouth, he struggled increasingly with taking him to the root. 

When Joe felt Nicky was getting increasingly closer to hitting the back of his throat, he removed his mouth from him. Nicky was fully hard and shifted in his seat. 

Joe placed a hand on Nicky’s chest and pushed him backward so he hit the bed with a  _ bonk! _ Bound hands made it difficult for him to adjust his position, so he could only hope Joe was satisfied with him where he was. 

Joe moved on top of Nicky, straddling his hips with muscular thighs. He reached around Nicky’s back and even pressed flat against the bed, Joe managed to untie his hands. 

Nicky moved his wrists around and wanted to place them back on Joe’s hips, since he was starting to get an idea where this was going. 

But he was wrong. 

Joe grabbed his hands and pinned them above Nicky’s head. “Ah, ah, I didn’t say you could touch”, he reprimanded Nicky. “Not yet. Keep those hands to yourself for now.”

Nicky accepted the restraints and laid flat against the mattress. He exhaled deeply. Joe left his position on top of him and went to get the lube from the drawer. 

He sat back on Nicky when he returned and popped open the bottle. Squeezing out a generous amount on his fingers, he propped himself up on his knees and guided a finger into himself, working himself open for Nicky. 

Joe made the sweetest face when he added a second finger after a minute. Nicky could barely keep still. 

At the third finger, Joe winced before he rocked his hips on his own fingers, bending inside him and easing him up. 

Nicky couldn’t help himself, he was achingly hard and Joe was  _ right there _ , so close and so ready for him. He had his hands on Joe’s hips before he knew it, pushing him forward and closer to his cock. 

Joe stopped dead in his tracks and looked straight at Nicky, mock disapproval written on his features. “Nicky.”

Nicky realised his mistake and pulled his hands back like they had been burnt. “No, sorry!”

Joe tsked and found the tie, laying right next to Nicky. He crouched on him and took both his hands in his own. “If you can’t keep your hands to yourself, even after a clear instruction, I’ll just have to tie them up again.” 

He wrapped the tie around the bedpost and tied Nicky’s hands to it. “That should take care of those wandering hands.” 

Nicky wanted to whine in displeasure. If he had only listened to Joe’s orders, he would still have his hands free and a good chance of guiding Joe down on his cock over and over again. 

Joe raised an eyebrow down at him, when he sat back down on Nicky’s thighs. “Question is, do you deserve to cum now?” 

“I won’t do it again, Joe, just please, please let me cum!” 

“Oh, you won’t be  _ able _ to do it again. Those hands are staying right there, tied up”, Joe warned. He leaned forward and captured Nicky’s lips with his own. Nicky leaned up against the kiss, eager for release, friction,  _ anything _ . 

Joe broke their kiss and studied Nicky beneath him. Nearly trembling in pure arousal. His hair was damp and cheeks flushed. Joe opened the lube bottle again and coated Nicky’s cock slowly and with a liberal amount. 

Nicky almost sighed with relief. 

Joe shifted his hips and placed himself on top of Nicky’s cock. He slid down an inch, biting his lip and eyes getting distant for a moment, like they always did when Nicky entered him. 

He was in no rush and took his time sinking further and further down. Gradually, he let Nicky penetrate him and grew harder himself as it happened. 

When Joe felt Nicky being fully seated within him, he took a few seconds to let his body adjust. Nicky shut his eyes in pleasure when Joe’s tight heat engulfed him. Joe rocked his hips back and forth, sending electrical shocks up his spine. 

Nicky struggled against his restraints, but Joe had tied them firmly. He could do nothing except let Joe take his time and he’d let Nicky cum when he felt like it. 

Joe rested his hands on Nicky’s warm chest as he raised himself up and down on Nicky’s cock. Soft moans escaped him, while Nicky’s heavy breaths sounded louder in the otherwise quiet room. 

Nicky resisted the urge to buck his hips up and gripped the bedpost with both hands as he was pressed into the mattress again and again by Joe’s weight on top of him. 

With a concentrated expression, Joe shifted his position, fucking himself deeper, so the angle changed and Nicky’s length touched that sweet spot within him. His nails left long red marks on Nicky’s chest. 

Precum leaked from Nicky, when Joe upped the pace and whimpered as Nicky stretched him wide open with rough thrusts downward. 

Nicky looked up and saw the single most beautiful sight in the entire Universe. Joe, writhing as he rocked in Nicky’s lap, eyes glassy and stretching his upper body and arms upward, hands balled into fists in his damp curls. 

He lifted his upper body off the mattress, but didn’t get far. Joe pushed him down again. “Stay down”, he said between soft whimpers. 

Joe arched his back and he felt himself dripping precum now too. He didn’t take himself in hand, only focusing on rocking his hips until he felt Nicky’s cock twitch inside him. 

Nicky came with a loud groan, spilling himself in Joe as he saw stars in his vision. Joe continued moving on top of him during the aftershocks until Nicky was completely soft again. 

Joe pulled himself off Nicky’s cock and moved forward. He didn’t give Nicky many seconds to recover from the orgasm before he was right beside Nicky’s face. 

“Finish me off”, came the short command from Joe. 

The angle was awkward, but Nicky managed to get Joe’s leaking cock in his mouth and bob his head. Nicky felt his neck straining but ignored it and took Joe as deep as he could. 

Joe hands found his hair and grabbed tight, guiding his head so he could rest his neck muscles a little. It took a minute or so of expert blowing before Joe came in his mouth with a moan. Nicky didn’t move his head away, but waited for Joe to pull out. 

When he did, he twirled his fingers in Nicky’s hair. 

“Swallow.” Nicky did just that. 

Joe smiled and bent over to kiss Nicky sweetly. Tasting themselves on each other’s lips only made the kiss hungrier and Joe laid down beside him. His hand caressed Nicky’s hair and his neck. 

When they pulled away for air, Nicky studied Joe intensely. “You’ve been planning this all day.” 

That wasn’t a question and Joe didn’t need to reply. He still nodded vaguely before reaching up and untying Nicky’s desperate hands. 

“Always the expert planner”, Nicky grinned as he leaned in for another kiss, this time able to grasp Joe’s hair and pull him forward. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have written better fics, I just needed to get this plotbunny out of my head ^^


End file.
